Pet owners, animal breeders and the like have used a variety of "animal activated" watering devices in the past in an effort to provide fresh water for drinking. Various prior art devices have included constructions which attempt to prevent water from becoming contaminated or polluted in various ways. Self-draining devices have also been constructed in the past but, due to their construction or due to their reusage of the water, none of these devices have proved entirely satisfactory and it is one objective of the present invention to provide an animal activated watering device which provides fresh, bacteria-free water for an animal and which is totally drainable after the animal's use.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sanitary watering device which is constructed with a smooth inner wall which will quickly and easily drain.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a watering device that is easily activated by an animal which will not frighten or scare the animal during its use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a watering device which is relatively easy to construct and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a watering device including a reservoir, a slanted shelf and a lip to help prevent water from sloshing out, onto the surrounding floor or ground.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a watering device which is easily cleaned and is adaptable to indoor or outdoor use.
Various other advantages and objectives of the present invention will be apparent as explained in more detail below.